


Busted

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: A really short Loki x reader fic in which reader is caught by Loky whilst she's reading a steamy fanfic about him.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like this one! There is no smut in it but I might write a sequel sometimes if you like this one. Happy reading ! Don't hesitate to write a comment, it's always really nice to have your opinion. I am open for any suggestions!

As every day I was a bit nervous as I reached for my phone to go on Tumblr. It was a habit, I kept scrolling on my phone to see if anyone I was following posted anything. I like, no I love reading fanfictions about the avengers. Even though writing and reading fanfictions was one of my biggest obsession, I was afraid to talk about it for two reasons. The first one is pretty obvious, a lot of people think that fanfics are for little kids and they’re constantly judging you. You’re considered as the weirdo. The other reason is that I live in the Avengers Tower. My brother was afraid for my safety after the recent events, so he decided that from now on I will live with them so that he can keep an eye on me. Tony was stubborn, he didn’t even ask for my opinion about this. I knew he was right, he was protecting me but, huh I mean I live with the avengers. How on earth am I supposed to stop my fantasies about them?   
They’re all so perfect and hot. There is one person in this building that I can’t stop dreaming about. My tumblr account will confirm that I’m obsessed with the God of Mischief. No one knows about my crush on Loki and I don’t want anyone to know, especially not Tony. If someone knew, I would be so embarrassed that I would lost the ability to even look at Loki. No one would be able to understand my fascination towards Thor’s brother because they are all too obsessed by the God of Thunder to pay attention to this perfect man. Sometimes, when I can’t sleep I go to the library. Not to read, no, but because I know that I’ll find Loki there. Lately, we had a few interesting conversations about books and Shakespeare. I was still wondering if it was legal to be this perfect. I mean have you seen him?   
Loki was not an open book, yet, he talked to me. I can’t say I’m surprised though. My brother and the others look at him like they would look at a monster. I seem to be his only willing company. As the days goes by, I developed an attraction and even more for the God of Mischief. That’s when I started to read a lot of fanfictions about him, x-readers mainly. I was always scared that someone would walk in my room and saw me reading a smutty fanfic about him. This would be my worst nightmare. I locked my door and I chose a fanfic. This was a really hot one and I couldn’t resist touching myself whilst reading it. I personally knew the man and it was all the more hotter. At some point, I moaned Loki’s name and then I realized what I’d done. If someone hears me I would be in big trouble. Yet, while I pictured Loki in my mind I couldn’t stop the many sounds which escaped my lips. Just before I reach my orgasm I accidently screamed Loki’s name with all my voice. Shit, shit, shit. I decided that I would get out of my room quickly and I’ll have some sort of alibi this way. I cleaned myself quickly and then, as I was heading towards my room I almost screamed when Loki appeared in front of me. I haven’t thought about his powers when I locked my door. His expression was really weird, he had a smirk on his lips but I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was confused.   
“Loki, what the hell are you doing in my room in the middle of the night? I locked the door you freaked me out.”   
“Well, sorry dear but I heard you very distinctly. You called me and several time by the way. If you didn’t mean to make me come here then what would you do such a thing?” he questioned me.  
I love his very cute British accent, but right now I was searching for an excuse.   
“I was, huh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.”  
I’m pretty sure I was red like a tomato because he took a few steps forward and reached for my cheek.  
“What is it love? Tell me.”  
I knew this was a part of his usual teasing, but my heart skipped a beat when he called me “Love”.   
“It’s nothing, really. Don’t worry.”  
He was skeptical, but as I wouldn’t say anything he was about to leave when something caught his eye. All of a sudden he disappeared and I jumped when I heard him behind me.  
“Well, well, I can’t believe that’s what you were doing you naughty girl.”  
“What are you talking about Lo…”   
As I spoke I looked behind me and what’s was happening in front of me took my breath away. Oh god, oh god, oh god. This was all in my head right? Please, let this be in my head. Loki had found my phone which I haven’t locked. God, I ALWAYS lock this damn phone, I could be so stupid sometimes! He was reading the smutty fanfic that I moaned on. I could even tell that he was enjoying the situation a bit too much.   
“Sweety, wow, if you wanted to sleep with me that bad you should have just asked.”   
His smile was now so wide and the situation got so out of control that I started to cry. He was expecting everything but not tears. He quickly put my phone down and reached for my arm. I couldn’t stop crying and it was both frustrating and embarrassing. When my legs could no longer carry me due to the fact that I was shaking really hard I fell on the floor. Loki helped me so that I won’t hurt myself too bad. He hadn’t said anything since I started to cry. I could almost forget that he was even with me but a surprised sound escaped my lips when he put a strand of my hair behind my ear. Oh god, my life was ruined, he’ll tell anyone and they will laugh at me and judge me. There was no doubt about that, we were talking about the friggin God of Mischief.   
“Come on love, why would I do such a thing? What would I hurt the only person who actually seems to enjoy my company?”  
“Wh-What? So, you won’t tell anyone?”  
“You really think that low of me huh? If I didn’t know you better I could be hurt right now.”   
Without any warning I jumped in his arms and hugged him. If he was surprised nothing betrayed him. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I freaked out when the familiar feeling started to rise in my belly. I was hugging the man I’d just dreamt about whilst touching myself. Oh god, I’m a disaster.   
“Look, sweety, I won’t tell anyone about your little … secret, but this doesn’t mean that I’ll just forget all about it.”  
I took a step back to look at him in the eye.   
“What? That I’m fantasizing about you? Come on you can’t be serious. Do you know how many women thinks that you’re hot? If I can read those fanfictions it’s only because people wrote them. I mean, look at you. This isn’t my fault if you’re a God, of Mischief, okay, but a God nonetheless.”  
Is smirk grew even wider and started to smile too. This man was making me crazy.   
“I just…” I started “I don’t want you to think less of me because of that. I like you a lot and I don’t want to lose you.”  
“You have nothing to worry about honey. I’m am not by any means mad at you. No, actually, I’m well-aware of my beauty. What I won’t forget is that you moaned MY name while you gave yourself pleasure.”  
“I don’t under…”  
He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards his warm body.   
“Love, actually, this is everything I’ve been waiting for. I want you since the day I laid eyes on you.”  
At this moment, I felt something that I’ve never felt before. My attraction for him wasn’t just about sex, I already knew that. But I never let myself consider the fact that he could possibly like me back. He was an Asgardian God. The women from his planet were everything I wasn’t, beautiful, strong, and powerful. I was barely average and I just cried like a baby in front of him. We were no match. Yet, his words made me questioned everything.  
“Don’t play with me Loki…”   
“I’m not.”  
He pushed me on the floor and I was now completely on my back. He kissed me again and again and I melted in his arms. Mine, he was no one else to have. For once, I didn’t even care for anything that might happen after. My brother, the others, right now they could just go to hell.


End file.
